He Waited For His Answer
by denytheworld
Summary: this is his reckoning... smoace


notes; I'm trying to break away from this pairing a bit since my other ships are NOT getting the attention they so rightly deserve... but... but... ACE. SMOKER. OTP. I just can't.

He's aware that there are times Smoker would love nothing more than to kick him straight into the ocean. And those times probably occur more often than he'd like to know. But still, he sticks around. He still shows up to the Vice Admiral's ship, smiling and teasing and all-around _fucking_ smug, because that's the way he's seen and that's the way it's supposed to be.

Despite this, there's more to their relationship than just sex and the artificial sheen of his shameless overtures and Smoker's true anger and frustration, or so he hopes. Things had been rather _nice_ in the beginning - violent, rocky, and _hilarious _- but nice. That had lasted about two years. But the excitement of a forbidden affair had long since lost its appeal after he finds out it hadn't been so particularly forbidden by one faction. Smoker probably had never been excited in the first place.

This wasn't what he had wanted or hoped for but he still goes back to see that familiar ship, to see that familiar crew, to see that familiar man, because...

He isn't quite sure of it _yet_, but he returned, returns and will return...

...because he wasn't going to give up.

- - -

He makes a visit later that week, his second trip this month. Smoker will most likely be displeased to see him - though he wonders how much of the feeling was feigned. In the past, Ace was never this unsure about himself. He didn't like this feeling. He didn't like doubting anything.

Perhaps, Marco had been right, when he had spoken to him last. Perhaps, it was best to just end it.

But that thought was considered and subsequently dismissed in the same amount of time it took him to swing his feet over the railings of his moody lover's ship, then it was gone and Ace's expression was once more the cheerful mask. "Oi! How've you lot been? Did you leave any food behind tonight?" He greets the crew before laughing and allowing himself to be sidetracked on his way to the galley. He can find Smoker later. He probably doesn't mind.

Turns out, Smoker was busy with 'paperwork' - which probably means he's doing anything but. He's been with this man for almost three years. He wasn't _that_ thick to not notice his lover's quirks - and the marine recruit who came to deliver this message knows it too. Still, Ace smiles, accepts the message, thanks the boy and reverts his attention back to his meal.

So the old man didn't want to see him tonight.

That'll make it interesting.

It'll be like how they were in the beginning. How nostalgic.

- - -

The problem, Ace realizes, halfway through dessert, was the Marines.

They weren't like the older generation, the Marines that Pops and the other senior members of the crew liked to talk about, to remind themselves of days long past. Those were the Marines worth considering as nakama - even if they've been _this_ close to sinking your ship. Hell, they were probably still considered nakama even if they did manage to! Those were the Marines of honour and virtue.

The Marines nowadays, they're corrupt and underhanded. They fought dirty and they fought towin. No doubt Smoker hadn't been too happy when not only had they not cared about their affair, but encouraged it as well.

So, he's trapped by orders and duties and thinly-veiled threats to remain by his side. It hadn't occurred to Ace just how much it would hurt Smoker, to be treated like a whore. When Pops told him that the Marines knew, he hadn't really cared. He was a pirate - just why the hell did he care about what the Marines thought? He had been worried about Smoker but his following visit had Smoker - tense but safe - telling him it was fine.

He should have known then.

Everything had not been fine and it hadn't been fine in quite some time.

He thanks the chef, puts his plates in the sink and saunters off.

There were some issues to be addressed.

- - -

Turns out, Smoker hadn't been in the mood for conversation. As soon as he had gotten into his cabin, he was pressed against the wall and kissed, quite thoroughly if not needily, (which was_not _something he'd expect from Smoker). His initial attempts at pulling away had been ignored and by that point, he was too far gone to care. _W-we'll talk later_..., he decides, and that was that.

But later was now, and Ace still couldn't bring himself to speak. Sprawled contentedly atop of the Marine, he was enjoying this peaceful moment between them. His steady breathing could be detected underneath his trailing fingertips. His heartbeat could be tasted beneath Ace's lips. Exhausted and sated as he was, Ace was not one to pass up the opportunity to touch him. Smoker knew that and lied still in his repose. This was just getting too good. He didn't want to be the one to ruin this.

He doesn't so much as cough when a plume of smoke is blown in his face, in fact, he inhales deeply. Those were the cigars he had brought along from Roderre Island earlier this year. "What is it now, brat?"

He had been far too quiet this evening and that gave him away. Unrepentant, Ace tilts his head up and catches a glance from the large man, ready to smile and tease and flirt and - and then he _sees it_.

That's when he finally knows why.

He _definitely _can't ruin this evening _now_.

"Mmm..." He yawns, but before he could even consider sleeping it off, Smoker jostles him in warning. Heh. His Marine was intent on having it his way tonight. And who was he to deny him? He drags his lips across the broad chest beneath him, smiling into a kiss at the older man's collarbone before stopping to deliver his message.

"I love you."

There was a barely audible hitch in his breath, but nothing else belies his lover's shock. He doesn't say anything and Ace does nothing. Instead, he waits, his head pillowed on his estranged lover's chest, and this is his reckoning, he knows. No matter what his answer is, he won't be able to stop.

He's been loving him too long to stop now.

-

ehh...feels kinda choppy... concrit please! I need to know where I can patch things up!


End file.
